


Quizzical

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [64]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Balin reminicing, Bilbo is good with kids, Bilbo is mischievous, Fili and Kili entertaining themselves, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Indicating mild or amused puzzlement.





	Quizzical

Watching Fili and Kili try to convince the hobbit to eat a disgusting berry was interesting Balin mused to himself. The hobbit’s quizzical expression even more so.

Balin could tell that the hobbit had previous experience with younglings. But he didn’t try to stop them or tell them that he knew they were tricking them. 

Of course, Balin himself had sat patiently with a similar expression many times before, the boys had always had a mischievous streak Though the hobbit seemed to have one as well considering he just managed to trick Kili into eating one of the berries himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo can totally trick people trying to trick him. Bilbo also canonically is related to like half the Shire, he totally has experience with small children.


End file.
